The Moon Princess
by addictivetendency
Summary: Kagura leaves everyone to follow Kamui. NOTE: The story has a great deal of reference to the story of Princess Kaguya so please read the story first so you'll understand this fan fic. Thank you very much :)


**Hi, it's my first time writing a fan fic. I really love the OkiKagu pairing and I wrote this in a way Sorachi would present any romance in the anime; ABSOLUTELY SUBTLE. I think Sorachi writes the romantic parts in a way that it leaves the viewers with a hint and wanting more. Anyway, here ya gooo…**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own GIntama**

"Well it's a good thing the girl is going with her brother. After all, she's the only one who can handle him." Hijikata said.

Hijikata took out his favorite lighter and had a smoke before deciding to go back inside. Sougo didn't respond to his superior, acting as if no one was even talking. He was just lying on his back gazing at the stars. Or rather his mind was thinking of something else and he was just staring blankly at the night sky. Hijikata had two ideas as to why he was just lying there: first, Sougo might actually be sleeping with his eyes opened. A new skill, he guessed. Second, the moon was full and very bright tonight. It actually reminded him of an old folk tale. And he knows who that story reminds Sougo of.

The cigarette junkie was already opening the door when he heard Sougo get up.

"Where are you going?" Hijikata asked.

"I'm going to see if I can prevent a certain monster-princess from going back to the moon."

Hijikata's mouth curved a little. He was right. Sougo was thinking of her.

Kamui was standing at the docks, waiting for his sister. When Kamui decided not to stay with her on Earth, because Nobunobu hadn't pardoned him, Kagura insisted on following him even into outer space. She had reasoned out that she wanted to train with him to be stronger. But Kamui knew she was already strong. The only reason, he concluded, the she wanted to follow him because she thought she was still responsible for her older brother. Apparently the new Shogun was protected by one of Katsura's friends in his home planet and they managed to ask around for favors in pardoning the Yorozuya group, the former Shinsengumi, and the Joui Rebels. But Kamui's group was an exception. Nobunobu still remembers the punch that knocked both him and his front teeth out.

The wind blew east and his hair covered his line of vision. When the breeze calmed down, he saw a girl, dressed in a white _cheongsam_ , approach the docks. Kamui's smile had become more sincere. He wasn't going to deny that reuniting with his sister, even if it meant pulling her away from Earth, was the closest thing he considered as happiness. Even if she merely thought of this journey as a responsibility she had to deal with, he was going to make up for all the years that they had missed.

He turned his body to face her, he was about to greet Kagura. When he lifted his foot to walk, he felt as light as a feather. But that sensation was stopped and replaced with curiosity and agitation when he saw a familiar boy behind her, pointing his _katana_ at the back of his sister's head. But Kagura didn't falter nor did she turn around to see who was behind her because she already knew.

His scent was familiar. The smell of the blood he has spilt over the years. She knew instantly it was Sougo. But there was one thing that was missing; the sadistic boy who always made his presence known by acting like a killer doesn't possess his usual bloodlust.

 _That bastard._

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Sougo didn't say anything. Instead, he let his sword do the talking. He was swinging his _katana_ at her recklessly. Kamui didn't interfere. Like his sister, he knew the boy wouldn't hurt her. Yes, he was flinging the blade at her, but it lacked the will to injure. There was definitely something else he wanted to achieve. Well, it didn't matter. Kamui knew she could take him on.

As if on que, Kamui's thoughts were proven to be correct. Kagura might have been fed up by the constant silence she was receiving and decided to face Sougo with everything she had. When he had advanced on her too close, Kagura grabbed the blade both of her hands and broke it into pieces. Kamui and Sougo were both startled.

With blood still dripping from her hands, Kagura ruthlessly grabbed Sougo's face with only her right hand and threw him on the ground in front of her. She was breathing heavily. Kamui knew this wasn't just some petty fight to her anymore. She was angry.

"Why are you here?" she asked again.

"We finally get to come back here and you leave? Where's the justice and fun in that, China?" Sougo managed to say.

"When you left Edo, we had no problem with it. We stayed to protect the city in your stead!" Kagura was already shouting. "If Kamui leaves me again-". She stopped. Kamui's ears shot up at the sound of his name. Things were getting pretty interesting. And personal. But nevertheless, Kamui was enjoying the fight, even if the boy only intended to slow her down. He saw Kagura turn around and head towards his direction.

"It seems like the legend stays true to itself. The princess still has to go back to the moon," Sougo started. He sat straight at first before standing up and turning around as well. "Where she came from and where she thinks she belongs."

Kagura's face was stern. Kamui knew that face all too well. After all, that's how he left her when they were younger. He tried to look tough and apathetic just so he could hide the pain that he was feeling. But Kagura, walking up to their ship, has evidently made her decision. She was going with him and that was a decision that Kamui wanted. He was definitely going to make up with his sister no matter what.

Kamui waited for her to get inside before turning to look at Sougo.

"You think I am her moon? You humans are quite foolish." Kamui said. "You haven't realized that this place is her moon. I am the one she will leave and this is the place she returns to." Sougo turned to look at Kamui with his usual deadpan expression. After a few moments of silence, they both turned away again. Leaving with no words.

It was raining and Gintoki found it bothersome that he was standing on front of the wooden bridge. The very same bridge where he first fought with Kondou, him thinking that Gin and Otae were more than friends. He saw Sougo on the bridge, again, standing without any cover from the rain.

 _I've had it with this kid._

Gin was holding another umbrella in his other hand. A purple one. He walked up to Sougo and stood next to him. The boy had his arms rested on the wooden balustrade, looking down on the river. Gin didn't let him cover under his umbrella, instead, he was handing him the purple one.

"You know," Gin said. "I always thought that Kagura would only leave two pathetic men broken-hearted." He remembered how the girl abruptly announced that she was going with her brother and how Shinpachi protested at first. But knowing he had a sister as well and knowing as well what it would feel like to lose her, he became silent, symbolically giving his blessing to the girl. He just remembered how he didn't react at first, hiding the fact that it pained him, even a little bit, that she wanted to leave.

Gin got tired of holding the purple parasol and just placed it in front of Sougo. "It turns out, she left another pathetic man broken-hearted. Well, leave it to Kagura to not just break your wallet and bones, but also your heart." He turned around to leave Sougo but before he did, he caught a glimpse of the boy holding the umbrella in front of him.

"Princess Kaguya left as well because the princes couldn't give her what she wanted, right?" Sougo said.

"Yeah,"

"Maybe we're just a couple of lousy princes that couldn't make her stay."

"Yeah."

 **END**


End file.
